Jelsa Love
by TheOutlawWriter
Summary: Just some lemony goodness between our Winter Guardian and Snow Queen. 1 yr after Frozen. Before RotG. Elsa can obviously see Jack. Disclaimer: I own nothing


**This is just a good old Jelsa lemon here :) i have gotten obsessed and my twisted mind was screaming at me to write this. **

**Elsa can obviously see Jack and this is set like a year after Frozen. They have also been dating for like a couple months.**

**Please enjoy **

Elsa was sitting at her desk in her chambers. She groaned and massaged her hand,trying to rub out the cramps that had formed. She loved serving her people as Queen but sometimes it was super stressful. She had already changed into her nightclothes and braided her hair the the side, how she liked it.

"Elsa" Jack whispered from behind her ear. Elsa smiled and turned around to see her Winter Spirit.

"Jack! Your back!" Elsa said, jumping up and wrapping her arms around him. Jack had to leave for 2 weeks to spread winter across most of the northern hemisphere.

"I missed you too Elsa" Jack said, holding her tighter.

Jack then pulled away and began to kiss her, passionately. He missed his Snow Queen for two weeks and intended to make up for lost time. Elsa let out a slight moan of pleasure that made Jack grin.

"Jack.." Elsa sighed. Jack held her tighter.

"Jack..I have work" Elsa said, using the last of her will power to force him away.

Jack then pouted, giving Elsa his best puppy dog eyes.

"Jack...I have to work..If I don't respond to Queen Rosalina tonight..." Elsa said sitting down.

"Fine" Jack said, but there was a touch of mischief in his voice.

He then strode over and stood behind Elsa.

"Jack. I need to finish this." Elsa said, trying to remain confident.

"What?" Jack said innocently "I'm just watching you work"

"Ok" Elsa said hesitantly.

Jack then knelled down and brushed away some of Elsa's hair that was on her shoulder.

"Jack?" Elsa said.

Jack then attacked her shoulder, kissing it, leaving small bite marks.

"Jaaackk" Elsa moaned.

"Didn't you miss me?" Jack said into her shoulder.

"Yess" Elsa said closing her eyes.

"I missed you. Every single day" Jack said, twisting the chair around so Elsa was facing him.

"I guess that letter can wait a bit" Elsa said. Jack then smiled wide and wrapped his arms around Elsa's waist pulling her towards him. Elsa then passionately kissed jack, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Jack pulled Elsa unbelievably close.

There mouths moved together in a synchronized dance. Elsa's tongue begged entrance into Jack's mouth and the kiss only deepened.

Jack then lifted Elsa up and she laughed. Any resemblance of regalia was gone.

Elsa was smiling "Was this your plan all along Mr. Frost?"

"Why of course my dear Elsa." Jack said grinning. Elsa then slowly moved to kiss him again but then quickly moved to kiss his nose and break out of his grip.

Jack stood there dumbfounded and Elsa was laughing. Jack then grinned "You will have to pay for that Snowflake"

Elsa grinned and motioned Jack to come forward with her finger.

Jack then sprinted over, taking Elsa into his arms, lifting her up and onto the bed in one swift motion. Then Jack quickly attacked Elsa's lips. Elsa's hands moved from his chest to the bottom of his sweatshirt. Jack then lifted away for a brief moment and Elsa pulled off his sweatshirt and shirt along with it.

Jack then moved back to kiss Elsa passionately. Elsa's hands then moved along Jack's faint abs, tracking them and eliciting a small groan from Jack.

Jack's hands moved along Elsa's sides and one moved under her to the small of her back, pulling them closer.

Jack's hands then moved up to the top of Elsa's nightdress. Elsa pulled back and nodded. Jack then slowly took the dress down and off Elsa, leaving her with nothing on.

Jack stared at Elsa like he was a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. Elsa always loved that about him. They way he looked at her and held her, she always loved that.

Elsa then wrapped her arm around his neck and brought him back down into a passionate kiss.

Jack's hands moved lightly over Elsa's curves. Elsa then moved her hands down to grip Jack tighter to her. Jack's kisses moved from her lips to down her neck, moving to her collarbone and back up.

Elsa gave a slight moan that motivated Jack even more. His kisses were addictive and oh so sweet. Elsa felt she needed Jack like she needed air. She then moved down to his pants and tugged at the hem. Jack pulled away and smiled softly.

Elsa smiled and Jack nodded. She then pulled down his pants and underwear at the same time. Jack then discarding them to some part of the room.

Jack then positioned himself at her entrance and Elsa kissed his nose. Jack thrust in and Elsa gasped.

Jack looked worried but Elsa put her hand to Jack's face "I'm alright" she said smiling. Jack then kissed her forehead and began to move. Elsa moaned and threw her head back. Jack kept up a steady and rhythmic pace.

"Jack" Elsa moaned. Jack was on his elbows, resting near her face. He leaned down and they kissed. Elsa then proceeded to wrap her legs around his waist, deepening his thrusts.

They were both close.

"Elsa..." Jack said, grunting.

"Jack" Elsa said.

Jack then picked up his pace and this thrusts became more erratic.

Jack was then kissing Elsa madly, moving from her swollen lips to her neck, eliciting more moans.

Elsa then felt the burning sensation in the lower half of her body explode and she screamed Jack's name, throwing her head back, her back arcing, and toes curling.

Jack finished soon after, Elsa's orgasm ripping through her, clamping her walls down on him made him loose it.

Jack took what was left of his strength to not collapse on her but kiss her forehead and roll next to her.

"I love you" Elsa said breathing heavy.

"I love you too Elsa" Jack said, catching his breath

"I missed you" Jack said wrapping his arms around her.

"I missed you too" Jack said kissing the top of her head and pulling the covers of the bed over them.


End file.
